Conductor (Leijiverse)
The Conductor of the 999 is a major character in the Leijiverse, as well as the tritagonist of Galaxy Express 999. He is a mysterious alien who operates the 999 train for its voyages and main crew member. He goes strictly by the book and frequently cites the rule book, but occasionally ends up bending the rules and getting into adventures with Tetsuro Hoshino and Maetel. Appearance The Conductor is mostly appears wearing his Galaxy Railways outfit, dark blue uniform with a long double-buttoned cloak and pants. He wears winter gloves which change during the next few seasons. He also wears a cap that has a badge depicting a driving wheel and the numbers 999 on a white armband. He is rather short and has a large belly. He is mostly covered by a shadow and has glowing yellow eyes. In the ending of Adieu Galaxy Express 999, he is actually a sentient life form with a high-pressurized gas body, revealing to be an invisible man. He also has some issues because of this, having trouble to see without his cap as lights get to his eyes and wear his uniform at all times to prevent from leaking out. Personality The Conductor has shown to have a serious and strict nature, following his job and the rules to the point. As to throwing out people who are stowaways. He always shows honorifics towards the passengers and most female individuals as 'Female' in memory of his lost lover. He is very intelligent and friendly, despite being resolute to his job. He does his best to fit his passengers, the safety of them is always his first concern, constantly reminding everyone about departure times so that they don't miss the train. But as stated if he ever boycotted his duties or left any passenger's behind, he would drown himself in space. He can sometimes lose his cool, as such when he saw Maetel naked in a crisis situation. Besides this, there are times he shows compassion and kindness to others including a baby who was the only survivor of a planet and brought the baby on the train, even though it was a violation of the rules. He is also shown to be attached to the 999 train, refusing to let it be hijacked. When in a destination is reached, he would rush to help someone in dire need as he did with Tetsuro. Biography Early life Nothing is known about the Conductor's background, his name and anything else remains unknown, even the people that are closest to don't even know about him and along with his true appearance. However, he has yellow glowing eyes and it is implied that he has been working on the Galaxy Railways for a few years. He had a lover who passed away. It is also revealed in Adieu Galaxy Express 999 that he is an invisible person. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Officials Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Rescuers Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Adventurers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Comic Relief Category:Successful Category:Mascots Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Supporters Category:Humanoid Category:Non-Action Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lawful Good Category:Merciful Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pacifists